Dark Moonstone
by PurpleMumei
Summary: A direct descendant to a powerful princess...a reincarnation of a great mage...what will happen if they were arranged to a marriage to protect a special stone? R&R plz.
1. Prologue and the meeting

**

* * *

**

Dark Moonstone

* * *

A/N: I have revised this. This is certainly an Eriol X Tomoyo fic. I hope you'll all love this and be kind enough to leave me a review. I admit that it is kinda hard revising this. The result will surely be a wonderful one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I do wish.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

"Why does it need to be me, Sensei?" A raven haired girl with amethyst eyes asked her teacher grumpily.

"Do I need to explain it to you all over again?" the man who was asked sighed and replied calmly, "Okay, let's talk about your mission now…a very important mission. The first and most important thing you should do is to protect this moonstone."

"Are you sure that is a moonstone? I mean moonstones are supposedly to be white but that is purple." The girl eyed the 'moonstone'.

"It is a moonstone, a special moonstone." The sensei replied to the younger girl. "I will turn this into a necklace so that you can protect it hassle-free." The sensei said and a purple light surrounded the stone. When the light was gone there was the stone but it is chained as a pendant for a beautiful necklace.

"Wow…it's gorgeous." The girl's amethyst eyes widened with awe. She turned to her Sensei with a questioning look, "Is it really for me? I know that I'm supposed to protect that but our clan supposed to protect that. Why did you really pick me?" the sensei placed the necklace on her hands.

"You're the direct descendant of the clan's princess, Ume. Tomoyo, you are our only hope. You need to protect this stone no matter what. If you're asking why your ancestors didn't accept it before…It was because it was written in the prophecy that you, the 10th female in the line of the princess Ume should keep it. You are bound to this. You shall go to England and meet there your fiancé." He explained.

"Fiancé? What do you mean? How come I didn't know this?" Tomoyo asked.

"He will help you protect the stone. In a year you'll marry him. Many clans like the stone for their own selfish intentions. It has the power to destroy the world. You are the chosen one to own it. Your fiancé's clan is one of the four only clans we trust so we arrange you a wedding for them. They don't need the stone's power because they are the clan of the most powerful sorcerers. I heard that your fiancé's the reincarnation of the most powerful mage in the universe. (A/n: I wonder who that boy is. TT?)" The Sensei said.

"Who is that mage, Marino-sensei?" Tomoyo asked.

"Clow Reed." He said. "He is the most trusted friend of Princess Ume."

"So my fiancé is powerful…"

"Very. He wants to see you soon so I booked you a flight in England. You'll stay with him." Marino-sensei said.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo inquired once again.

"Many questions asked only by one is not very healthy, little tenshi. You'll leave now. I had the jet prepared." Sensei said. "Let's go get your things now."

They don't really need to carry all Tomoyo's baggage because Marino-sensei transported them inside the jet.

"Where's mom?" Tomoyo asked as soon as they were on the private jets under. "Isn't she going to bade me goodbye?"

"I'm sorry but she has business to do." Marino-sensei smiled at the raven haired girl, "Don't worry we'll visit you there soon. Please don't give your fiancé a headache."

"No need to worry Sensei. I won't give him a headache 'coz I'll give him headaches." Tomoyo grinned. "Bye sensei. I'll miss you all."

"Okay, be a good girl there."

Tomoyo nodded and boarded the jet. As soon as she sat she drifted off to sleep wondering who her fiancé is.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Tomoyo slightly opened her eyes, amethyst orbs adapting to the surrounding. She realized that she's not in the jet anymore. She's in a room now. All things colored purple just the way her room was back in Tomoeda.

'I wonder if sensei told them of this.' She thought after she remembered why she's really here. 'I better meet that guy now. I don't have to worry anything because we'll be marrying for the sake of my clan. I have to do this to save them.' She slid off the bed and saw all her things arranged right in place. She feels as if she's really back at home in Tomoeda. 'This is not so bad after all then. But why not marry other clan leader? Hmmm…that got me thinking.' Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Please come in." She said.

A woman probably in her twenties walked in. The woman wears a bright smile on her face. She stepped in closer to Tomoyo and said, "Good Morning, Tomoyo-sama!" then gave her a hug, "It is okay if I call you that, right?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"How did— ugh…never mind. You shouldn't call me Tomoyo-sama." Tomoyo said carefully, "Do you mind if I introduced myself formally to you?"

"No need 'coz I already know you."

"But I insist."

"Okay."

"Well, I am Daidouji Tomoyo; I'm seventeen years of age. I came from Tomoeda, a small town in Japan. I came here to accomplish my mission. I live with my mother and sensei back there." Tomoyo introduced herself politely. "You can call me Tomoyo with any honorifics but –sama is strictly not allowed. They also call me plum blossom. It is nice to meet you."

"I'm Akizuki Nakuru also known as Ruby Moon. I'm the moon guardian of E—your fiancé. I'm sorry but I'm not the one to introduce him to you." Nakuru said cheerfully. "No need to be formal. Hope we could be friends, Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm sure we'll be." Tomoyo smiled.

"You are so gorgeous. I need to take you to master before he get impatient. I'm also here to help you dress." Nakuru said and do her job.

"It's okay really. I don't need help in changing my clothes." Tomoyo said as Nakuru 'help' her unbutton her shirt. "I'm old enough to change myself."

"It's my duty. Master will get mad if you're not yet ready."

"I have a question, Akizuki-san." Tomoyo said.

"Please call me Nakuru." Nakuru corrected.

"Nakuru-san, what is your master is like?" Tomoyo inquired.

"He's intelligent and handsome."

"Not his looks. I don't care about that. What I mean is his attitude." Tomoyo said.

"Oh." She whispered, "He's calm and quiet. He's also such a gentleman."

"Is he kind?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, very. He's a kind-hearted person. Do you want to know more? I guess master won't mind me telling." Nakuru said. Tomoyo nodded attentively wanting to hear more.

"Of course I'll not mind you, Ruby Moon, telling about myself." a male voice said from the door. Tomoyo turned her head to see a blue haired man with spectacles covering his deep azure eyes. "But I would be glad to introduce myself in front of such a charming lady myself."

"Okay, master. I'll just leave you two here." Nakuru said with a smile. "By the way, how long have you been in there?"

"Not too long ago." He replied and Nakuru exited the room shortly. He turned his attention to a blushing Tomoyo.

"Good morning, mademoiselle." He greeted.

"Good morning." Tomoyo greeted as polite she can be. "I'm certain that I haven't met you yet. May I introduce myself?" She smiled as he nodded amusedly. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, I'm sent here to pursue my mission. I'm from Tomoeda back in Japan. I'm a descendant of the plum princess Ume. I'm also the bearer of the dark moonstone. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Well, you're such a charming lady." He smiled and gazed at her with his dark azure pools, "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, reincarnation of the great Clow Reed. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took hold of her right hand and kissed it gently making color on Tomoyo's pale face. "I'm sure you know I am your fiancé. It is a great opportunity for me."

"Uh…I don't know about that." Tomoyo raised her eyebrow noticing Eriol hasn't let go of her hand, "Let's go back to business now. Do you know how we can stop other clans' evil plans against the dark moonstone? Or you have strategies on how to destroy them? We really need to think quickly."

"Hey slow down. We just need to wait for them to attack. I have built an invisible barrier so they can't harm you." He has a glint of mischief in his eyes, "But I didn't say I'll not do anything to you. I'm your fiancé and you're my fiancée."

"We have no time for that. We need to work." Tomoyo said firmly.

"Exactly, this is what we need to work with—our relationship." Eriol said emphasizing his last statement.

"But that's a waste of time! I came here to protect the stone and to—"

"Marry me. That's what your mission." Eriol explained. "Let's go now and we'll go eat some breakfast."

"But—" Tomoyo protested.

"No buts." Eriol said and dragged her outside her room.

Tomoyo sighed. 'This would be a long day, I'm positive of it.' She thought and sighed again.

"You're most definitely right, little tenshi."

"Stop reading my mind!" Tomoyo protested. "And stop calling me 'little tenshi'!"

"I'll do if you stop protesting." Eriol said.

Tomoyo just pouted.

* * *

A/N: Revising a chapter sure is hard. Please be kind enough and drop a review for me. Thanks for reading.

P.S. for those who doesn't want my stories, feel free to express it. Not anybody in the world would surely love my work but at least I put my best on it.

P.P.S. I've changed the plum blossom to little tenshi. And thanks for the reviews!

* * *


	2. A day in the mall

* * *

**Dark Moonstone**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I do wish.**

* * *

**Chapter 2****

* * *

**They ate their breakfast quietly and Nakuru offered to tour Tomoyo around the manor. Eriol, however, wants to spend time with Tomoyo so Nakuru gave way for her master. 

Tomoyo was not so glad about the turn of events and decided to go up to her room. The door closed before Eriol can even set a finger inside her room. His elegant nose was bleeding from the accident. Tomoyo felt that she have hit somebody with the door and opened it again to see Eriol clutching his bleeding nose.

"Oh my, why is your nose bleeding?" Tomoyo let him in and sat him at her bed, "You're so careless!"

"Excuse me but you're the one who caused _this_." He said looking up to stop the bleeding. "A lady shouldn't be slamming her door."

"Well, I'm not your average lady." Tomoyo said, hands on her hips. "Just shut your mouth while I get some ice."

"No it's okay." He said and waved his hands. A pack of ice appeared on Tomoyo's hands.

"Show-off mage." Tomoyo muttered.

"Pardon?" Eriol asked.

"You must've been hearing things." Tomoyo said and pressed the pack of ice to his nose. "I think you can hold this, can't you?"

"Ah. Of course, of course I can." Eriol took the pack.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Eriol replied.

"Really, really sure?"

"Really, really sure times a hundred."

"I don't believe you." Tomoyo said and pressed Eriol's nose making him wince. "See?"

"Alright, it hurts." Eriol admitted. "I just don't want to worry you."

"Yeah, right, whatever, I know you can heal it by your magic." Tomoyo said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Uh…I just want to spend some precious time with my precious." Eriol said.

"I think I heard that line before…" Tomoyo pondered and placed a finger on her chin, "Yeah. You sound like that Smeagol from the movie 'The Lord of the Rings'."

"Hey are you saying that I look like an ugly creature to you?" Eriol asked amusedly.

"NO! Of course, not, I mean you don't look like that creature just the dialogue he always says." Tomoyo explained.

"So…do you want to spend time with me? I'll tour around the house if you like." Eriol offered.

"Okay." Tomoyo agreed.

"I thought you won't agree that easily." Eriol said thoughtfully.

"It's because I hit you earlier." Tomoyo said, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay to me." Eriol said.

"Where shall you bring me?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Eriol suggested, "For you to relax and enjoy your stay here. But then again, you might live here with me after we are married."

"The mall? Okay with me…I'll buy some school stuff." Tomoyo said. "Besides, I think it is a nice idea to know you better."

"I'm glad to know that. So get ready now." Eriol said, Tomoyo shooked her head. "Why?"

"I'm okay with this. I'll just get my purse." Tomoyo said and looked down at her outfit. She wore a purple tube tank with butterfly design on the center and denim skirt with gold belt. She also wears her matching purple flats and purple earrings. "Why, is this not good enough?"

"It's nice but you may attract a lot of attention with that outfit. I wanted to be the only person who can see you like that."

"It's not like I'm gonna flirt with boys there. I got you, you know." Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, You're right. I need to wear heels or something higher than this with you towering above me."

"It's not like that." Eriol reasoned.

"But I heard it wrong." Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry you know you can hold me."

Eriol just grinned. Then Tomoyo went to get her matching purse at her closet and placed her important belongings on it. She likes matching things.

"Why is it you don't think much anymore?" Eriol asked as they went inside his Night Blue Metallic BMW 760Li Yachtline.

"I have nothing to think about and I know for sure that you'll read my mind so if ever I think I think inside my mind's mind. It's weird but it's worth it." Tomoyo said and noticed something, "Do you like cars? I've noticed that you have lots."

"I do." Eriol replied and started the engine.

Tomoyo gave a small laugh. They drove to the mall smoothly. While they are on the way, Tomoyo began a conversation.

"Is blue your favorite color?" Tomoyo asked approaching Eriol with a smile.

"Not really, it is black." Eriol replied focusing on the road.

"…So how old are you now?" Tomoyo asked too curiously. "I think you should tell me about yourself 'coz I bet that you know almost all about me."

"I'm eighteen." He replied.

"And," Tomoyo want him to continue. She unconsciously played with her necklace, which really is the moonstone.

"I'm your fiancé and I love you."

"Huh?" Tomoyo said dumbfounded

"I'm not going to repeat what I have said."

"Mou! I know what you said. I'm just shocked." Tomoyo said all too casually in attempt to fight her blush. _Damn my blushing cheeks! _Tomoyo thought.

"It is okay if you blush sometimes." Eriol stated obviously reading her mind.

_Oh! I forgot to think inside my mind's mind. Hey Eriol, don't read my mind. _Tomoyo thought and spoke to him inside her mind.

_Why not? You look very charming when you blush. It is very…cute._ Eriol chuckled.

_I didn't think that you have such words in your vocabulary. _Tomoyo giggled.

Eriol looked at her strangely. "Then don't underestimate me." Eriol replied.

"Yeah, right, whatever. I won't underestimate you anymore." Tomoyo said. _I'll just mock you…_

"Don't you dare, Tomoyo…" Eriol said.

"Oh right, As if I'll obey your commands." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue on him. "Is the mall near here?"

"Yeah, I'll just turn to that street," Eriol said and pointed, "Then there's the mall." He turns to the street and parked the car.

"Oh my, this is a good place shop." Tomoyo muttered but Eriol heard her.

"It sure is." Eriol said and holds her hand to pull her to him. "Let's go."

They shopped until Tomoyo's feet cannot take it anymore and they decided to eat lunch on the food court.

"This is great." Tomoyo said with a smile, completely comfortable with Eriol now. She doesn't care if Eriol holds her hands possessively. "Eriol-san,"

"Hmmm…" Eriol asked wordlessly as he looked at Tomoyo.

"Why did you accept to be my betrothed?" Tomoyo asked seriously, "I'm just curious."

"It's because of the dream I had that I should marry the 10th descendant of princess Ume." Eriol replied.

"What if there's no 10th descendant, who will you marry?" Tomoyo asked again.

"I'll marry no one." Eriol said truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because there will be no one that I'll love. If you're not here then I'll remain single." Eriol said.

"That's impossible. Of course your clan will have somebody for you to marry." Tomoyo said. "Fate always have things in store for us."

Eriol shooked his head, "There'll be none. I have arranged our marriage myself." Eriol elucidated, "And you're the one in my dream. Besides, Fate has nothing to do with these. It's Destiny, my dear little tenshi."

"Hey! I said stop calling me that!" Tomoyo pouted.

"I also said that I'll stop if you stop complaining." Eriol grinned, "And you really looked like an angel. My only angel."

"Yeah and you're my little devil." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"I see that you have a cute name for me." Eriol said, "What's our next stop?" Eriol asked when he saw Tomoyo's finished with her food. "I thought you'll never finish with your food."

"That's because I'm chatting with you!"

"Okay." Eriol sighed, "Well, where are we going next?"

"Why, are you tired of carrying my things?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. "I could help you."

"No, no, I'm doing fine and I'm strong, right?" Eriol said.

"You sure?" Tomoyo asked.

"Really, times a hundred and I you don't believe me, I can still carry you with all these things." Eriol said, smiling, "You want me to show you?"

"NO!" Tomoyo shrieked when Eriol picked her up on a lover's carry. "Put me down! We're on public you know!"

"I know my little tenshi." Eriol grinned, seeing that they're attracting more attention, "And I know that people are starting to look. So I'll put you down but if ever you don't believe me, I'll do that again."

"Yeah, I'll believe you every time from now on." Tomoyo said. "Hey, wittle wevil, do you know about the Card Mistress?"

"Ah, of course I know her, my little tenshi." Eriol replied, "She's the heir of my powers but she's in your clan. That's one of the reason our clans' getting closer. It will be tied as soon as our wedding takes place."

"Do you know that the Card Mistress is my cousin? And she is engaged to a certain Li Xiaolang?" Tomoyo asked again, with a frown, as she felt Eriol's holding her hand despite the load he's carrying.

"Yes, she is Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of the half-incarnation of Clow Reed, Kinomoto Fujitaka. But it seems that the memories are with me." Eriol replied with a smile.

"She's on vacation somewhere, I've heard." Tomoyo said.

"She's here in England. They've just arrived before you from Hong Kong." Eriol stated, "Where are we going again?"

"At your house." Tomoyo said.

"Our home." Eriol corrected.

"Yeah, right, we're going home now. I'm tired." Tomoyo sighed.

"You seem enthusiastic, my dear little tenshi." Eriol laughed.

"I think it's because I'm warming on you." Tomoyo smiled just as Eriol did.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm ending the chapter here. Gee, I'm very lazy this vacation. I'm sorry if there are some corrections. Hey, minna, please review! 


End file.
